familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Higginson (1616-1708)
}} * 1629: English Immigrant to America on Talbot -''' * '''Rev/Early settler at Guilford, Connecticut * Rev at Salem, Massachusetts Biography Rev. John Higginson, son of Rev. Francis Higginson, born August 6,1616, at Claybrook, Co. Leicester; came with his father, in the "Talbot," 1629, to Salem; freeman, Massachusetts, May 25, 1636; chaplain at the Fort at Saybrook, 1637-8. Porter says he was one of the first settlers of Hartford, "although he appears not to have had a house-lot." He was a schoolmaster in Hartford, and may have occasionally "stepped into the pulpit." Mrs. Higginson sold land to Thomas Olcott, before Jan. 1639-40; SOURCE: James Hammond Trumbull, editor, The memorial history of Hartford County, Connecticut, 1633-1884, Volume 1 (Boston, Massachusetts: Edward L. Osgood, 1886), page 244. Retrieved: 3 May 2011 from Google Books Hartford Founders Monument Hartford Founders Monument is a memorial located at the Old Center Church Graveyard (see picture at right). In 1633, the purtian preacher, Thomas Hooker (1586-1647) revolted against the authority of the English Church, and was forced to sail to America on the ship Griffin with many of his followers. Finding that place to crowded they moved to the Connecticut River Valley, settling down north of the Dutch Territory in 1636. Here in 1638 they wrote the first constitution in America to create the new Colony of Connecticut and it's central city, Hartford CT. Our Saviour's Dying Legacy 1686 Rev Higginson wrote a short little book: "Our Dying Saviour's Legacy of Peace to His Disciples in a troublesome World" (Boston, 1686): * Source: Book Archive At a meeting of the Massachusetts Historical Society, held in Boston, on Thursday, May 14, 1896, his descendant, Colonel Thomas W. Higginson has given to the Library this rare volume of work, with the following introduction: It is of special interest at the present time, as it adds another title to the List of Early American Imprints belonging to the Society, which appears in the Proceedings (second series, IX. 410-540). This little book has more historical value than usually attaches to such productions, as the preface contains some biographical matter which far outweighs in import- ance the doctrinal views so common in early theological works. Mr. Higginson, the author, came over from England in 1629 with his father, who died during the next year. Though a mere lad at the time, the care and maintenance of his mother and seven other children fell largely upon him, the eldest of the family ; and he soon developed those traits of character for which he afterward became distinguished. For some years he lived in the Colony of Connecticut, but in the summer of 1660 was ordained over the same church at Salem which his father had planted ; and here he remained for nearly half a century. He published several occasional discourses ; and among them is the Election Sermon of 1663, the first one printed in that long series of annual addresses. While he was a relentless opponent of the Quakers, he regretted his zeal, and took no part in the terrible tragedy of 1692 at Salem, where he was then settled. " Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: Sarah Whitfield he was at Guilford, Connecticut in 1641; colleague with Rev. Henry Whitefield, whose daughter, Sarah, he married. He returned in 1659 to Salem, and remained there until his death, December 9, 1708. # John Higginson (1646-1719) # Sarah Higginson (1651-1776) # Nathaniel Higginson (1652-1708) # Anna Higginson (1656-1738) # Thomas Higginson (1658-) # Francis Higginson (1660-1685) # Henry Higginson (1661-1685) 2nd Marriage: Mary Blakeman He married (2) about 1677, Mary, widow of Joshua Atwater, and daughter of Rev. Adam Blakeman, of Stratford. No Children. Descendants * Francis Higginson (1586-1630)/list of notable descendants * Descendants of Rev Higginson - Achive.org : Historical Books References * Rev John Higginson - GENI * Higginson in Massachusetts Category: Migrants from England to Massachusetts Category: Migrants from England to Connecticut